Code Geass R3: Lelouch The Return
by Kotori Megurine
Summary: Todos pensaro que murio, pero el regreso con el proposito de proteger a su hermana. Nuevos enemigos y nuevos personajes  Capitulo 2 listo
1. El Regreso Del Demonio

Code Geass r3: Lelouch Of The Return

_**Resumen:**__ Ya ha pasado algo de tiempo desde Lelouch fue asesinado, todos viven en paz y completa calma, pero desde la sombras un nuevo enemigo surgirá y tratare de llevarse todo a la nada._

_Stage "1"_

_**El Regreso Del Demonio**_

_**Resumen del capítulo: **__ Ya todos viven una completa paz, Lelouch vive nuevamente una vida alejando de todos, ya que todos lo consideran muerto, así que asiste a una escuela diferente, es ahí donde conoce a una chica que le hará regresar de la muerte para proteger a lo que más quiere._

Un nuevo día había llegado, un joven caminaba por los pasillos, desde que llego al colegio, se había convertido en el chico más popular, no había chica que quisiera estar junto a él. Pero aun así no estaba interesando en ninguna. Silenciosamente, camina hasta su aula, dejando atrás de si suspiros por donde pasaba. La verdad eso poco le interesaba, se detiene frente a la ventana para ver con cierta nostalgia el panorama, desde que hiso aquel plan para que el odio muriera con él, se tuvo que alejar de la única persona que quiso tanto.

-Nunnally-. Susurra nostálgico mirando por la ventana.-Al menos, se que ahora…tienes la vida que tanto _**quise **_para ti-. Sonríe sabiendo que ahora su hermana podría ser feliz…aunque por dentro de dolía no estar cerca de ella, en los días importantes y compartir esos momentos.

-Lelouch-. Le llama una joven parada frente a él.-Sera mejor que vayas a clases, ya que está por comenzar-.

El joven se le queda viendo, suspira levemente para después seguir su camino a su aula, ese vacío de la falta que le hacía estar con su hermana, nada podría llenarlo, pese que C.C. estaba con él, esta no era capaz de quitarle el dolor que provocaba la **falta** de su hermana. Camina hasta llegar a su aula, entrando y sentándose en su banca, dando así inicio a las clases…Pero ese día...su mente estaba en otro lado, se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo a su hermana, ahora que ella es la emperatriz de Britania, desde su _muerte_, el joven había vuelto a cambiar de apellido, ya que si se daba cuenta, todo su plan seria envaino. Por lo cual había ido a un lugar donde nadie le conociera, y donde podría tener una **vida **normal, lejos de todos…y dejando una vida tranquila para su hermanita.

**Sur de las Islas de Hawái**

Mientras tanto, en el sur de Hawái, había un ser que sabía de las existencias de los portales del mundo C. Y hasta supo de los planes del emperador de Britania, tenia…lo cual le pareció muy interesante, pero solo había pequeño inconveniente…que para lograrlo necesitaba a los regentes del **CODE **pero ellos habías desaparecidos, después de la _muerte _del emperador Lelouch. Así que tenía que hacer algo para hacerlos salir, por lo cual se puso a pensar en algo que podría hacer para hacerle salir…como iluminación, se dio cuenta de algo que no pudo dejar pasar… ¿Por qué el difunto emperador Charles, había secuestrado a Nunnally, hermana de Lelouch en aquel entonces?...La respuesta le llego de golpe…Nunnally es la persona más importante para el príncipe de Britania por lo cual debía hacer un plan para acercarse a la emperatriz. Así que comenzó su plan. Pero lo que nunca espero es que una hacker entraría a su computadora donde guardaba todos los archivos de sus planes serian descubiertos. Tan pronto supo ese plan, emprendió la forma de _salvar_ a la emperatriz. Salió del lugar donde vivía, para emprender esa nueva misión que se había puesto en mente. No podría dejar que una nueva era de caos comenzara.

-Esto…no puede **comenzar de nuevo**-. Dice mirando por la ventana.

Tiempo después había llegado a una escuela, no era Japón, antes llamada Área 11 cuando Britania lo había conquistado pero gracias a la Emperatriz Nunnally, había regresado a su antiguo nombre y los Elevens, había retomado a ser japoneses. Una vez que había llegado, para que nadie sospeche de ella, se hiso pasar por una estudiante…Había llegado justo el mismo día que _era el festival_, así que por ser nueva tuvo que ir con el prescindente del consejo estudiantil para invitar a la escuela 11 de marzo, nombre dado en honor a las víctimas de Mardin, las cuales había muerto a causa de un atentando terrorista. La chica la verdad no estaba de humor para cosas así, lo importante para ella era encontrar la forma de llegan a Britania y prevenir de eso a la emperatriz, aunque sabía que **hacerlo **sería muy _peligroso_, ya que todos pensaría que es ella quien planeo todo eso y posiblemente la detendrían por intento de secuestro, contra la emperatriz. Mientras tanto en una de las aulas, un joven de complexión delgada, de estatura alta, piel blanca, cabello oscuro y ojos color purpura, se encontraba arreglado sus cosas para regresar a lugar donde comienza a vivir actualmente. Sabía que hoy residiría la invitación de la escuela Revolución pero ese día…**no estaba de humor**, solo quería regresar el tiempo atrás para volver a esos días que estaba al lado de su hermana, nunca supo verlo pero para él, esos días fueron los mejores de su vida. Ahora que había hecho ese sacrificio, sabía lo que había perdido, sus amigos, su hermana...todo lo abandono…solo para crear un _nuevo _mundo. Antes de salir del aula, entra el director.

-Por favor todos tomen asiento-. Aviso mirando a la puerta, invitando a pasar a los estudiantes del colegio revolucionario.

Al ver eso, los estudiantes entrar al salón quedando frente a los demás de esa escuela, cada uno de los invitados se pone en sus puestos, viendo los rostros de los jóvenes del salón. El presidente de consejo estudiantil…

-Buenos días a todos-. Mirando fijamente a los presentes.-Mi nombre es Marcos, presidente del consejo estudiantil de revolucionario-. Sonríe.-Y como todos sabes…ya se acerca, así que esperamos que todos puedan asistir, ya que será un festival donde 11 de marzo y nuestro colegio, estará trabajando juntos-. Finaliza.-Por ahora nos quedaremos aquí para seguir hablando con los otros turnos-. Una vez dicho esto, el presidente le sede el turno al director.

-Bueno jóvenes-. Mirando a todos.-Espero contar con su apoyo en este festival-. Finaliza.

-Sí, director-. Respondieron todos, excepto uno...el chico de los ojos purpura.

Después de eso, todos los alumnos de ese turno dejaron el aula, la chica mira fijamente al joven de ojos purpura, se queda pensando, ya que lo había visto anterior mente en otro lugar, entonces en su mente llega el recuerdo del emperador dictador de Britania que fue **asesinado** por Zero.

-No…-. Se queda estática.-Debe ser un _error_-.

El joven sigue su camino, mirando a un lado la chica que se le quedaba viendo, se sentía incomodo con esa mirada, ya que no es la típica mirada que sus fans le lanzaba, así que desvía la mirada hacia delante, una vez fuera una chica de cabellos verde lo esperaba.

-¿Qué tal tu día, Lelouch?-. Susurra mientras lo miraba.

Pero el joven tenía una cara de preocupación, algo le daba mal espina con esa chica.- ¿Disculpa?-. Mira a la peli verde.

-¿Qué cómo fue tu día?-. La chica lo miraba cruzada de brazos.

-Todo _bien-_. Dicho eso el joven se aleja caminado de su amiga.-Vamonos, C.c.-.

La peliverde decide no decirle nada, ya que le conocía y no iba a decirle lo que le molestaba tan fácilmente así que, le acompaña de regreso a casa en silencio. Mientras unos hermosos ojos rosas, miraba fijamente a ambos, curiosa por saber algo más sobre aquel joven, les sigue sin que se den cuentan. Teniendo cuidando por cada paso que daba. Por fin se detiene y se queda oyendo la conversación que tienen.

-Lelouch, veo que aun no te acostumbras a esta vida **lejos **de tu hermana-. Dice C.c. a la vez que destapaba una botella de agua.-Debiste pensar antes de hacer ese plan-. Bebe un poco.

Pero Lelouch no miraba para nada a C.c., ya que estaba contiende de que eso lo había hecho para lograr un mundo lleno de paz para su hermanita, la cual ahora tenía el titulo de emperatriz de Britania, así que ahora estaba muy segura…ya no le necesitaba más. Esos eran los pensamientos del príncipe conforme a Nunnally. C.c. miraba a Lelouch y como sus pensamientos se perdían, entonces se percata de que no están solos, rápidamente se acerca al príncipe.

-Lelouch, estamos siendo **espiados**-. Dice C.c. mirando en donde la jovencita se escondía.

El joven fija sus ojos en donde C.C. tenía la mirada.-Sal de ahí-. Dice a la vez que se acercaba.

Pero la joven en vez de salir, se aleja de ahí corriendo lo más rápido que podía.-Lo sabia…lo sabia-. Era algo que se repetía una y otra vez.-El es el emperador demonio-. Se aleja del lugar corriendo para así evitar que la atrapar pero en ese momento se detiene en seco.-Mejor debería decirle lo que se-. Mira hacia atrás.-Tal vez pueda ayudarme a salvar a la emperatriz-. Se queda pensado, en si hacerlo o no.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar a fondo, ya que tan pronto levanto la mirada se topo con los ojos purpuras de Lelouch.

La joven al ver esos ojos da un paso atrás, no sabía porque pero algo en su interior le decía que no le mirada fijamente.

Lelouch a ver que ella no apartaba los ojos de los suyos, sonríe levemente, por lo cual invoca su** geass **en ella.-Dime… ¿Quién eres?...y… ¿Qué haces aquí?-. La marca del geass sale de su ojo y vuela a de la chica, haciendo que le controle.

Al instante la chica cae como en un trance comenzando a contestar a sus preguntas.-Me llamo **Angi Eve**-. Dice su nombre.- Soy una **hacker**, trato de llegar a Britania para advertirle a la emperatriz de un intento de secuestro en su contra-. Finaliza.

Al escuchar la confesión de la chica, Lelouch se pone pálido como hoja de papel, no imaginaba que algo como esto fuera a ocurrir, ahora más que nunca deseaba regresar desde su _muerte_ para así proteger a su hermana pero sabía que todos pensaba que había muerto desde que junto con Suzaku realizo el requimen de Zero, no tenia sabia que hacer, estaba **entre la espada y la pared, **si regresaba quizás todo vuelva a ser como antes y todo el esfuerzo que había hecho se irá abajo pero si no regresaba Nunnally estaría en peligro, mira a la chica parada frente a él, lleno de ira la toma de la camisa y la acerca.

-¿¡Sabes quienes el **maldito**!?-. Le grita alterado.

La chica mira al joven, aun bajo la influencia del geass.-No, lo sé…-. Responde.- Yo _intercepte _la transferencia-. Mirando a Lelouch.

Frustrado, Lelouch la suelta llevándose la mano al rostro.-No tengo opción-. Dice susurrando.- Debo **regresar** o si no Nunnally estará en _peligro_-. Mirando a C.c...-No hay salida-.

La peli verde se queda mirando a su contratista, sabía bien que haga lo que haga o dijera lo que dijera nada le haría cambiar de parecer, ya que la que corría peligro era su hermana Nunnally, sabía bien lo tan valiosa que ella era para Lelouch, así que no tuvo remedio que estar de acuerdo con él, el príncipe deja libre del geass a Angi.

-¿Qué paso?-. Dice la chica poniéndose la mano en la cabeza.-Hum-. Mira a Lelouch.

-Como sabes mucho, lo mejor será que vengas con nosotros-. Dice el príncipe tomando a Angi de la muñeca.- ¿de acuerdo?-. Mirándola fijamente.

-S…si-. Responde temerosa viéndolo.

Lelouch mira a otro lado, pensando en la forma de regresar, sin que nadie se que cuenta que sigue_ vivo_, tenía mucho en que pensar y debía hacerlo pronto, o si no, no lograría rescatar a Nunnally a tiempo. Cuando estaba pensando en una forma _segura _de regresar, se oye sonidos de disparos, gritos y después silencio, al ante eso, la joven Angi se pone de un color extremandamente pálido.

-Rayos-. Se queja y dándose la media vuelta para correr.

-¡Espera!-. Lelouch junto con C.c. van tras ella ya que ella

Pero la chica no les escucha, sigue corriendo lo más rápido que podía, sabía que la había descubierto, si quería salvar a la emperatriz, debía conservarse viva. Llega a una cabaña, entra y se esconde entre la paja. Una vez oculta se queda quieta y comienza a rezas pidiendo que no la encontrara. Lelouch y C.c. que le había perdido el rastro se topan con unos sujetos extraños que estaban armados, al verlos, al instante entendiera que la chica no estaba tratando con gente normal. Estos les apuntaron con el arma, pidiéndoles que les diga donde se encontraba la chica que perseguían.

-¿Para que la quieren?-. Responde Lelouch con otra pregunta.

-Esa chica sabe **más **de lo que debería-. Dice uno de los hombres.

Ante esa respuesta Lelouch se imagina que se traba sobre la información que le había sacado.- Entiendo, pero ahora ella se me hace importante así que-. Usando el Geass, les la da orden de morir, ante eso todos se suicidad, después mira a C.c…- Ya no hay salida, debo regresar para **proteger **a Nunnally-. Mira el cielo.-Nunca debí dejarla sola.-.

Angi, al sentirse segura sale de su escondite y mira a Lelouch y C.c…-Si planean regresar, igual iré con ustedes-. Finaliza.-Se muy bien lo que está por pasar-.

Lelouch mira a C.c. y después a su nueva compañera, ahora más que nunca debía regresar para proteger a su hermana, debía pensar en la forma de decirle que estaba vivo, sin alterada, pero todo eso ya lo pensaría, lo primero seria llegar antes de que **algo malo pasara.**

Continuara…

_**Notas: **__Hola espero que les guste, es mi primer fic de Code geass, de ahí hare una historia para tratar de vedarla a los creadores, haber que pasa, claro será diferente a esta para que no me acusen de plagio, cuídense y espero que sea de su agrado._


	2. El Secuestro De Un Angel

_**Capitulo "2"**_

_El secuestro de un ángel_

_**Resumen del capítulo: **__Ahora como emperatriz de Britannia la jovencita tenía que servir a su reino y ayudar a quien lo necesite por eso su hermano dio su vida, aunque le extraña debe seguir su legado pero alguien se meteré en eso._

Paseándose en su silla de ruedas, se encontraba la emperatriz, Nunnally Di Britannia, recorriendo los jardines de su palacio, recordando cuando ella y su hermano eran pequeños y jugaban en compañía de Euphie y Cornelia, con ellas se llevaban bien, la joven emperatriz deseaba revivir esos momentos pero sabía que era imposible, ya que Euphie estaba muerta y su hermano igual, lo único que tenia era recuerdos de esos tiempos.

-Hermano-. Susurra mirando el cielo.-No sabes cuánto te extraño-. Una lágrima cae por su mejilla.

Mientras mirando fijamente a la emperatriz por la ventana, se encontraba un ser encapuchando estudiando el momento adecuando para secuestrarla. Ya que ella era el principal obstáculo que les impedía llevar a cabo sus planes. Y si ella desaparecerse ya todo seria pan comido, por lo tanto espera el momento prinsiso, ya que como emperatriz que es debe tener muchas protección.

Nunnally oye unos pasos y voltea la mirada, frente a ella se encontraba su media hermana Cornelia.

-Saludos Nunnally-. Sonríe y se acerca a ella.- ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?-.

-Más o menos-. Susurra débilmente.-Aun extraño a mi hermano-. Suspira.

-Nunnally-. Responde poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la emperatriz.-Ya sé que duele, pero debes pensar que lo hiso por el bien de todos y mas para limpiar el nombre de Euphie-. Sonríe tratando de darle consuelo a su media hermana.

-Gracias por tus palabras, Cornelia-. Nunnally la mira y sonríe amablemente.-Tratare de estar bien en memoria de mi hermano-. Mira nuevamente por la ventana.-Es un hermoso día-. Sonríe un poco más calmada.- ¿Qué tal si salimos a comer al jardín?-.

Conrelia sonríe.-Me parece una **idea perfecta**-. Se va por otro camino para así después ir a comer con Nunnally a los jardines y así tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Al prencesiar eso, el secuestrador sonríe apaciblemente ya que ese podría ser la _oportunidad_ de secuestrar a Nunnally y así comenzar un ataque contra britannia y todo lo que este relacionando con esa región. Así que se retira por ahora para pensar en su plan y ponerlo en marcha, nunca pensó que esa oportunidad llegara rápidamente.

Nunnally y Cornelia se preparaba para comer en los jardines y así disfrutar un tiempo para ambas, ya que después lo que había pasado anterior mente, había perdido contacto una de la otra. Ambas disfrutaba mucho estar en ese momento juntas, sabían que ahora en tiempos de paz podrían pasar momentos así, como hermanas, ambas había deseando el poder haber crecido juntas pero por azares del destino eso nunca paso, ahora se daba tiempo para convivir. Pero alguien entre las sombras no les quitaba la vista de encima, era aquel secuestrador que esperaba el momento oportuno para secuestrar a la emperatriz Nunnally, solo esperaba un momento de descuido, sabía que sería fácil, al fin y acabo Nunnally es lisiada. El problema es su hermana Cornelia ya que ella había estando en batallas, y sentía que ese sería el primer obstáculo que debía enfrentarse. Solo esperaba el momento indicado para poner en marcha su plan.

El día paso tranquilamente, Nunnally y su hermana, seguía en los jardines, hablando y recordando cuando ambas compartían momentos juntos, esos días quedaron atrás pero en sus memorias sigue latente, hablaban de Euphie y de Lelouch, ya impaciente el secuestrador, decide usar un polvo somnífero, el cual haría dormir a ambas damas, llevando su mano a la bolsita que lleva saca una esfera y la lanza donde están ellas.

-¿Qué es eso?-. Explado sorprendía Nunnally a ver esa esfera caer frente a ellas.

-Cuidando hermana podría ser algo peligroso-. Advirtió Cornelia a la emperatriz.

El artefacto estalla, liberando consigo aquel humo que las hace dormir, Cornelia cae al suelo victima de aquel humo y después Nunnally queda dormida, con una máscara anti humo, aquel sujeto entrar.

-Pan comido-. Exclama y se acerca a Nunnally, la carga y con un ágil brinco, se la lleva consigo para después ir por el lugar donde había conseguido entrar, ahí le esperaba su socio.

Cuando llegan amarran a la emperatriz y la amordaza, después fingiendo que había terminado el trabajo ya que había logrando llegar tan lejos haciéndole creer a todos que venían solo a revisar los jardines, ya con la emperatriz capturada y cubierta para que no sean descubiertos se marchan.

Después de un rato el somnífero pasa y Conrelia despierta, a no ver a su hermana lanza rápidamente un estado de alerta.

-¡ATENCION A TODOS!-. Mandando el llamado.-La emperatriz de Britannia ha sido secuestrada, así que toda la orden real, se manda allanar a una junta para buscarla y salvarla, nadie del pueblo debe saberlo o se desatara el caos-. Finaliza y después mira por la ventan.-Nunnally-. Susurra.-Te salvare-.

Las puertas se abre de par en par, Cornelia fija su mirada en aquel que acaba entrar y se queda helada a ver de que se traba de Lelouch.-Pense que estabas **muerto**-. Logra decir apenas.

-Lo estaba-. Responde el joven serio.-Pero regrese para proteger a Nunnally pero veo que llegue tarde-. Aprieta los puños.-Dime Cornelia que planes tienes para salvarla, te ayudare ya que para mi Nunnally es todo-. Mirando a su hermana.

Cornelia asombrada logra salir de este trance para responder.-Primero habrá que hacer una junta, ahí nos podremos de acuerdo en todo-. Mira otra vez por la ventana.-Nadie le hará daño, no…no voy a perder a alguien más-. Recordando a Euphie.-Esta vez no-.

Lelouch y Cornelia se queda sumergíos en sus pensamientos pensando la forma de encontrar y salvar a su hermanita lo antes posible, antes de que algo malo _ocurra._

Continuara…

_**Notas de la autora: **__Hola a todos espero que les este gustando, siento mucho si este capítulo me salió corto y malo, pero es que no me ha llegando una buena inspiración y hago lo que puedo, nos vemos en futuros capítulos, se cuida y tengan lindo día, critiqué para que sepa que debo mejorar o que me hiso falta, todo es bien recibido hasta los jitomaticos, JAJAJAJA…._


End file.
